Calaway Jason
Introduction Appearance Personality Although he is usually seen as a laid-back, jovial fellow, Jason also shows a deceptively cunning and serious side when the situation warrants it. He commonly uses idle conversation and outward concern as an act of distracting his opponents. Despite his care-free attitude, he always speaks politely, but is sarcastic on most. His outspoken, strong-willed demeanor is a trait he himself acknowledge's, and that if somebody picks a fight with him, he cannot help fighting back. When it comes to fighting, he has a complex sense of honor; he regularly seeks to exact revenge for the actions of his opponent. He often taunts and belittles his opponents when fighting, to get a rise out of them and to make themselve's make mistakes. Jason has even shown that he despises those who mistreat their allies in any way, even if they are his own enemies. He is disgusted when an individual berates his/her own allies. He also expresses anger towards those who go as far as attacking their own allies, expressing that he cannot forgive those who would hurt or murder their own comrades. He generally acts indifferent, bordering on arrogance, to most situations that he is faced with as shown from how he rarely views his opponent as being worth his time. Jason is very perceptive and is fully aware of the limits of his abilities and usually anything he states in comparison to an opponent is justified. Abilities and Powers Hand to Hand Combat Jason is not only a self-taught hand-to-hand combatant with years of street fighting experience. He also combined the training he picked up from the marine's, so he has formal and non-formal training. Jason is an expert in hand-to-hand combat being very skilled in multiple martial arts. His training first originated under combat experts whose fields of expertise were un armed combat while livining on the streets and working in the navy. While the majority of the instructors' curriculums were simplified for training the navy, it is possible that they trained him in the more complex techniques because his body was already developed for them and because the majority of his combat knowledge (including his gymnastic-based techniques) was already established prior to his joining the navy. As a result, he is well versed in Boxing, Judo, Jujitsu, etc. Physical Strength Jason possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift approximately 10 tons or more. His physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy such as a Building with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to a normal human being. He has demonstrated that he strong enough enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. After visiting little Garden, He has shown to able to knock a Tyrannosaurus Rex into unconsciousness in one punch. His physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. Agility Jason's agility, balance and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels far beyond the natural physical limits and capabilities of the finest human specimen. His reflexes (combined with his Haki) is sufficient to allow him to dodge multiple bullets and Kizaru at near or at point blank range. Other times, able to jump extremely high and evade several yards at a time. Endurance His skin is almost steel hard and his muscle and bone tissues are considerably denser than the tissues of an ordinary human, granting him much greater resistance to physical injury than an ordinary human. He has withstood impacts from superhumans a good deal stronger stronger than him, destructive energy attacks including electricity, and falls from great heights such as really tall building's. Rokushiki While he isn't a full master of all six styles, he has perfected Kami-e and Soru into his style. Weapons Only use's the weapon's provided by his Devil Fruit. Devil Fruit Summary, Hito Hito no Mi, Model: Shinigami Type, Zoan Usage of the devil fruit, Go and see. Haki While living on the streets and while working for the navy, Jason awakened and was trained to his use his haki on the streets and refined while working in the navy; plus got more experince while working as a bounty hunter. Kenbunshoku Haki: Color of Observation Is a master of using this type of haki. Becuase of him being long exposed to haki since a child, it give's him more exepience then other user's; giving him an edge over other user's. Busōshoku Haki: Color of Armaments Is a master of using this type of haki. Becuase of him being long exposed to haki since a child, it give's him more exepience then other user's; giving him an edge over other user's. Haōshoku Haki: Color of the Conquering King Before and after the time skip, he has full mastery. Relationships Crew Family Allies/ Friends Enemies Other History Character Design Major Battles Quotes Trivia Related Articles External Links Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Rokushiki User Category:Superhuman Speed Category: Superhuman Endurance Category: Superhuman Intelligence Category: Superhuman Strength Category: New World Characters Category:Grand Line Characters Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category: Martial Artist Category:Thief Category: Kenbunshoku Haki Users Category:Busoshoku Haki Users Category:Haoshoku Haki Users Category:Former Marine Category:Former Revolutionary Category:Stormbaron